


Mist

by shinyjun



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Tiny Angst, angel - Freeform, still dont know how to tag, theboyz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjun/pseuds/shinyjun
Summary: The twins thought this would be easy. They would simply shoot the two with arrows that aroused the feeling of curiosity in them. They weren’t necessarily forcing the two to fall in love(“No, Eric. You can’t just shoot them with a sparkly red arrow and hope for the best, that’s not true love” is what God said to them last), they were simply going to make them curious about each other.What the twins failed to notice was Chanhee staring in their direction and flicking the arrow to the side right before it struck him.Jeno and Eric looked at each other and smiled.Jeno spoke up and said, “Seems like now we just have to wait!”“Yes! This should be fairly easy now.”They were wrong. For some reason, Chanhee wasn’t responding to the arrow, he seemed very nonchalant. Jaehyun was becoming curious but he wasn’t sure what he was looking for. He felt a little empty inside, he just didn’t know why.or some weird getting together story
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Kudos: 17





	Mist

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fic request on my wattpad(junstiddies), enjoy! if you like it remember to leave kudos and comments(i loveee comments)

“I told you we shouldn’t be doing this!” whispered the boy with the dark hair.

“Well, do you not want to be born?” whispered the boy with the blonde hair.

Jeno and Eric pushed each other back and forth, glaring at each other with identical anger dancing in their eyes.

Jeno pushed his brother once again, “Of course I want to be born but this isn’t the right way to do it and you know it.”

Eric rolled his eyes before looking at his twin brother, “Jen, I know you don’t want to do this, and to be honest I don’t care much about us being born again but our parents-well Hyunjae and Chanhee-need to get together. They are MEANT for each other.”

Jeno contemplated for a bit before nodding his head and agreeing to help the two men get together. The good thing is that the two are already in love. The difficult part? They are idiots. Absolute idiots who are more oblivious than people who have never tasted a pb&jelly, cheese, ham, sandwich.

And so, the two angels descended from the clouds, landing on a patch of grass right next to Jaehyun’s and Chanhee’s apartment building. You might expect the two to be best friends or at least acquaintances; they did go to the same high school, are attending the same college, and live in the same building. But fate has a funny way of turning out. Miraculously(or unfortunately, your choice), the two had never crossed paths.

Jaehyun worked at the grocery store during the morning, while Chanhee worked at the shoe store during the nights, so their schedules never aligned with each other.

Jeno and Eric knew they had to change that. If not, they wouldn’t exist nor go to heaven. You’re probably thinking "Well, they’re angels, aren’t they already in heaven?”. Technically, they are. But for these two mischievous twins, things are far more complicated. The two of them come from a long line of angels, some of the strongest beings there have ever and will ever be. But, as you read before, these two angels are a little bit, dare we say, naughty.

It all started with some simple pranks like hiding God’s crown when she was getting ready to host her meeting, or hiding Michael’s robes when he wanted to shower. Nothing too malicious, but one day they ran into a cute little bear on the side of the road. The bear was hurt and bleeding profusely on his arm, so the angels decided to take the bear home with them, to their aunt, God. What the boys didn’t know was that the bear was actually Satan disguised as yet again another animal(we ain’t forget about the snake sh*t, he pulled all those eons ago).

Long story short, a curse was placed on the twins and it went a little bit like this:

The two graceful tigers must find a sign of true love amongst humans;

a love where they must be the product and beneficiaries of it.

If the tigers fail to do this, they shall be banned from the heavens and

the blue skies, never to spread their wings again.

They quickly realized that the only way they could become “products” of true love is if they were “created” by two humans. The twins visited the lower heaven(Earth) countless times in search of humans showing true love, but all they found was hatred, corruption, and envy. This means they would have to play cupid for two stupid humans. They were tired of searching until one day they saw these two young men, each on their separate balconies, looking up at the sky. Unknowingly, the two made a similar yet opposing wish: “I want to find love” and “Don’t let me fall in love with J-”

The twins thought this would be easy. They would simply shoot the two with arrows that aroused the feeling of curiosity in them. They weren’t necessarily forcing the two to fall in love(“No, Eric. You can’t just shoot them with a sparkly red arrow and hope for the best, that’s not true love” is what God said to them last), they were simply going to make them curious about each other.

What the twins failed to notice was Chanhee staring in their direction and flicking the arrow to the side right before it struck him.

Jeno and Eric looked at each other and smiled.

Jeno spoke up and said, “Seems like now we just have to wait!”

“Yes! This should be fairly easy now.”

They were wrong. For some reason, Chanhee wasn’t responding to the arrow, he seemed very nonchalant. Jaehyun was becoming curious but he wasn’t sure what he was looking for. He felt a little empty inside, he just didn’t know why.

“Shit, Jeno. What are we going to do now? We only have one month left to get these two idiots to fall in love with each other.”

“...We might need to intervene a little-”

“No-”

“Listen, the arrows don't seem to be working and we don’t really have eternity to do this.”

“...I guess.”

And so, the angels began pushing the two men towards each other. The lucky thing about angels is that they have the ability to be invisible and to make their touch, touchless. This should have been easy, but nope, Chanhee is a little b*tch. He was somehow able to resist the angels’ quite aggressive pushes and shoves. The two decided to focus all their energy on Jaehyun; he just seemed easier to “compel”.

Two weeks have gone by and the angels aren't getting anywhere. They were ready to call it quits and join all the crackheads down in the Underworld. I mean, there is nothing wrong with burning in the pits of hell, with flame consuming your soul, and destroying your entire bo-Yeah, no. That would fucking suck, thought Eric.

Chanhee was walking towards the entrance door of his building when he noticed a smiley face pin on the ground. He looked around trying to find the owner of the pin, but could only see the back of a brown-haired man, walking slowly towards the elevator. He decided to be good today and ran after the man.

What he didn’t expect was the gorgeous face that stared back at him. Jaehyun was surprised that he had never run into this beautiful and ethereal human being.

Shit thought Chanhee. He still couldn’t believe that he hadn’t recognized Jaehyun from afar. He was in deep trouble now.

Jaehyun offered the shorter man a smile and asked, “Do you need anything?”

Chanhee choked a little before saying, “Um, I think you dropped your pin at the front door,” he offered his open hand to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun’s minuscule smile immediately became bigger and his eyes shined as he looked back and forth between Chanhee and the pin. He looked at Chanhee almost as if he had seen him somewhere a long time ago. The specifics? He has no clue. He felt a sense of familiarity and comfort whenever he looked at the pink-haired young man.

After exchanging the pin and taking the elevator together, the two men split their own ways. One went into the pink door, the other to the navy blue.

A sigh left Chanhee’s mouth as soon as he closed the door. His breathing became ragged as he thought about what had just occurred. To an outsider it might have seen like nothing, just two strangers having a small interaction. But to Chanhee, it meant so much more. He was supposed to avoid Jaehyun for the rest of eternity. If he didn’t follow the rules given by Her, Chanhee would-

Drip Drop! Chanhee was brought back to reality by the insistent pounding of the rain on the window. The particles of water that fell from the sky raced each other to the surface, all trying to outdo the other. They all thought there would be some sort of prize for making it first, but the reality was far more bleak and unfair. They would meet the hard ground and become nothing. When they once belonged to the heavens and the sky, they now had fallen mundane ground. That’s what would happen to Chanhee if he were to fall in love with Jaehyun. He would fall from the heavens and become a human.

But life, like always, has a funny way of playing out. While Jeno and Eric stayed outside admiring the angels’ tears falling from the sky, Hyunjae was staring outside his window with a cup of tea warming up his hands. He absolutely adored the rain. It was a sign of cleansing, the start of a new beginning. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the thud of the droplets hitting his window and took a deep breath.

He took a step out into his balcony, enjoying the refreshing scent that rain created in the air. He looked to his left and noticed the pink-haired man he bumped into earlier that day.

“Hey!” Chanhee was startled by the sudden greeting. He looked around trying to find the source of the noise until he finally noticed Jaehyun waving at him from his balcony.

Goddamit, thought Chanhee before turning to wave at his neighbor.

“Hey.”

Jaehyun offered him a smile before asking, “what’s your name? I don’t think we introduced each other!”

“My name is Chanhee or you can call me New, whichever you prefer.”

“Hm, chanhee it is! Well, my name is Jaehyun but I also go by Hyunjae so you can choose.”

“Hmm,” answered Chanhee. The two proceeded to look at each other wondering who was going to speak up first.

“I was wondering-”

“Do you think-”

“You first!”

“No, you! I insist,” said Chanhee.

Jaehyun offered him yet another smile before saying, “Well, I just wanted to thank you for giving me back my pin. That pin was given to me by someone really close to me,” Jaehyun has a pensive look on his face before proceeding, “I know I already did but I feel like I should do something else. Do you perhaps want to get coffee with me?”

Chanhee was startled by the other man’s words before quickly composing himself and asking, “Right now?”

Jaehyun felt his cheeks getting flushed, “If you want to,” he looked up at Chanhee with a hopeful look on his face.

Now, Chanhee had two options: he could either make up some excuse as to why he couldn’t go or go with Jaehyun to the nearby cafe. As we all know, Chanhee has two brain cells which were telling him to decline Jaehyun’s offer. It was what he needed to do. Turns out that his mouth to brain filter suffers immensely in front of the insanely attractive man, so like the idiot that he is he said yes.

The two are now at a nearby cafe called Moonbae’s sweets and treats, which belonged to Jaehyun’s friend Kevin. Unknown to them, Eric and Jeno had recovered from their little angsty twin session and followed them to the cafe, sitting at a booth in the corner of the cafe.

Upon entering the cafe, Kevin was surprised to see Jaehyun with a man. Not just a man but Chanhee, somebody that he used to know.

Chanhee and Kevin exchanged a quick and discreet glance before proceeding to do what they were doing.

After ordering and getting settled Chanhee and Jaehyun began to get to know each other better. As the hours progressed, Chanhee found himself letting go and becoming more comfortable with the older. So far, nothing has gone wrong.

...Guess he spoke too soon. At that exact moment, She appeared at the cafe’s door. She glanced around and noticed the two men talking and began heading their way. With a wave of her hand, the cafe was frozen except for Her and Chanhee.

“Chanhee, what are you doing? I thought we talked about this -how many years has it been again? One hundred? Two hundred?”

Chanhee looked down, not wanting to face Her wrath.

“Answer me,” boomed her voice, the sound echoing in the walls of the cafe.

He hesitated before addressing her, “I’m sorry, mother. I only accepted his invitation to drink coffee. It means nothing to me.”

“Are you sure about that? I think you have forgotten that I am your mother and I can tell when you’re lying to me. Are you still in love with this human? After all these years?”

At the sudden influx of questions, Chanhee raised his head.

“I never stopped loving him. I made a mistake in the past by letting him go and letting my selfishness get in the way. But I still love him.”

“Chanhee, don’t do anything stupid. You know what the consequences are. You will have to give up everything just for love. Is that really what you want?” She raised her arm up, lifting Jaehyun in the air. A bright and yellow string appeared out of nowhere, tightening itself around Jaehyun’s neck. His face was getting redder by the second, his breathing becoming more and more ragged and forced.

Chanhee ran towards his mother, cutting the gold string wrapped around Jaehyun’s throat and heart. They fell limp on the floor. Chanhee placed his fingers on Jaehyun’s neck, trying to find a pulse.

“What the fuck have you done?!” yelled Chanhee at his mother.

She looked at him with pity in her eyes.

“Chanhee, you should be used to this already. Every time I see you fall in love with this human, I have to do what’s best. Now let's go.”

“No.”

“What?”

“I’m not going with you. I DON'T CARE! I have watched him die over and over and over again. I can’t take it anymore. I can’t bear not being with him for the rest of my life. I don’t care about my stupid wings and being a fucking angel. I love him, I love him..” whispered Chanhee, tears gathering in his eyes.

And so, Chanhee, with his eyes closed, began singing the beautiful tune that was taught to him by his father all those years ago. This is a tune that only a few can sing:

When raindrops fell down from the sky

The day you left me, an angel cried

Oh, [he] cried, an angel cried

[he] cried

The world went black.

“Ah!,” a scream was heard.

Chanhee opened his eyes and looked around, he first saw Jaehyun sitting on the chair next to him.

He looked down and saw two little bundles of joy in his arms.

He smiled and said, “Hello my babies, Jeno and Eric.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
